Prince Charming Silenced
by KurtbastianJust
Summary: Sebastian Smythe, a high class lawyer in a loving relationship and a quaint family has a problem. Selective mutism plagues his sexcapades with David Karofsky and leads to a divorce. So he decides to find someone who won't judge him and pays for a weekly visit to Sleeping Beauty Inc. He doesn't care how much he has to pay, he just wants to be with someone who doesn't judge.
1. PROLOGUE

_NOTE: This story was stolen and posted under a fic called 'Sleeping Beauty Awakens'. It has been proven that mine was published first in October on AO3. Please read this one instead and thank you!_

* * *

><p>"Sign here if you comply that all records of drug and std records on file are correct and unfalsified. Also that all parties involved shall not speak to others about the private affairs that happen during the night, that you may not harm the employee and you are monitored if any instances may occur." Sebastian sighed as the stern lady pressed the papers towards him. "We take cash and credit." He simply held out the credit card and gave a small smile.<p>

"Thank you." He whispered before standing. "Keep the card on file." He said simply before standing. "I will be in tomorrow evening at 10, when you open and I will tip in cash. I expect all tips to go directly to the employee." The woman finally cracked a smile, entering the card before handing it back.

"We can put you on a permanent schedule so you're always guaranteed a spot." She offered and Sebastian sighed, eyes sliding to the floor. "Wednesdays. 10. Every week."

She scheduled him in and a money-loving hue took over her face. "We will see you tomorrow, Mr. Karofsky."

"It's Smythe. Karofsky is my married name." The woman nodded and Sebastian turned, walking out.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian leaned back in David's arm, playing with the ring on his finger sadly. "I'm sorry, Dave." He whispered, turning to kiss his upper arm. He felt David pull him tight and Sebastian smiled against his chest, despite the tears slipping over his cheeks. "I'm so sorry and I love you so much."<em>

_"I love you too." David whispered against his hair._

_"Is... Is there someone else?" Sebastian asked and David sighed, pulling the boy tighter in his arms._

_"No. I've been loyal since the beginning, Bas. I will always be loyal whilst married to you but-"_

_"Our marriage is ending isn't it? Because I don't make noise in bed?!"_

_"No Sebastian! That's only part of it. You're so shy about anything intimate I find it hard to feel romance between us. I love you, more than I ever thought I could love anyone and I will love you until my dying day. However... I love making love when I can hear love being returned. Your selective mutism is pretty..." He sighed. "Destructive."_

_Sebastian cried even harder, not saying anything as his shoulders shook with regret. Regret that he felt, had he started earlier in his sexcapades, he could have overcome. He was silent in bed, blushed at everything and well... It was hard to have two tops in the same bed and have no communication._

_"But I'm keeping the girls." He finally whispered._

_"No. You're not." David replied, voice a bit more stern._

_Sebastian tensed and turned to look at him. "You're going to divorce me AND take my children?!"_

_"I'm not taking them away, you can come and see them whenever you want!"_

_"No!" Sebastian shouted, and that was just the beginning to war between loved ones._


	2. Chapter 1

Sebastian slid his hand over the male's shoulder. He was blond, beautiful if not a little young looking but he was sure that was someone's type. In fact the majority of porn under the 'twink' category had his type or a 'rocker' looking guy tatted up, if not a mixture of the two.

Sebastian eyed the body, asleep but kind of dead looking. He was pale, glasses obviously from the slight tan line but something seemed off. He didn't know how he felt about just... taking this boy. And that's what he was... a boy.

Sebastian sighed, looking at his now empty ring finger and nodded. He didn't talk during sex which led him to this moment, where he was about to have sex with a man who didn't CARE if he talked. He got paid and Sebastian got laid.

Well, it seemed like a smart idea.

Sebastian rolled on a condom, despite the fact every customer and participant had checks to prove there were no STD's, he wasn't chancing it. He patted his dick, begging it to come up as he looked at the blonds ass, just waiting. It was round and bubbled, something Sebastian himself tended to like. He was an ass man, but if the thighs were too thin... it was a turn off and sadly that's what this was.

This boy was small, he LOOKED like a boy, he smelled like one as well. An over abundance of cologne, a mixture from the men before Sebastian. He sighed and sat on the bed, looking at his sleeping face. "Do you like your job?" He asked, rubbing the boys back before rolling him over gently to look at all of him.

His cock was not a boys. No this lithe blond had a massive cock, even in it's small state it was nearly scary to look at. At least Sebastian found something that made his own member stand up with a salute. He stroked his cloaked dick as he spread the boys legs, bending them up over his hips before he plunged in, the boys ass spreading expertly. He smiled and stared at his cock as he fucked him, cumming within minutes into the condom. He gasped, pulling out, looking at the weak amount of sperm and sighed, tying it off and throwing it in the bin. He laid the boy back, kissing his cheeks and then his lips, just once. He smiled and slid off the bed.

"I bet you do love your job. You look the type." He whispered and walked out of the room after redressing.

* * *

><p>"Is there anyway I can request someone... older?" Sebastian asked the man at the front desk after his session.<p>

"How old are you looking for, Mr. Smythe? The drugs they are under are safe but... certain people over the age of 55 or so... it can be dangerous."

"No! I mean, I have no real rejection to those of older age. I'm just talking about someone who doesn't look like they're twelve?"

Charlie looked at the books, noting Mr. Smythe didn't appear to enjoy Mr. Kiehl and looked up. "We have a new boy, I say boy but I think anyone under the age of 40 is one. He's in his mid-twenties, would you like to see a photo?"

"Is he free right now? I just want to make sure I don't waste my money." Charlie bit his lip, looking at the clock.

"Yes, but only for a minute. I need to clean the room anyway."

"Thank you." Sebastian said and they walked to the door next to the desk and Charlie unlocked it, and they entered. Charlie began picking up the condom wrapper and latex glove from the floor and threw them away and cleaned his hands as Sebastian inspected the male. He stood by the door and looked at his facial features. Mature, handsome... And when he shifted in his sleep Sebastian saw the heavy balls, drawn tight to his perfect body. "I want him. Every time I'm here, he's who I want."

"Yes sir." Charlie nodded and smiled. "Let's leave." He said simply and led Sebastian out.

* * *

><p>Sebastian entered his house at midnight that night, dropping his bag and fell onto the couch. "Seb?" David asked from the doorway to the kitchen.<p>

"Yes darling?" He looked up and David sighed.

"I know it's not my place... I know we're not in a good place to ask these kinds of questions but where were you? You're home really late and I was worried."

Sebastian smiled sadly and patted the spot beside him. His nearly-ex-husband came to sit beside him, cuddling into the man. "I tried sleeping with another man, and he looked too young, too innocent. It wasn't good... I guess I like my men mature." Sebastian said ruffling the man's hair. "No one will ever be you, David Karofsky."

David smiled sadly. "W-why? I mean, I know that you love me, and that the sex is the only thing that's faltering between us. But why try to have sex before our actual divorce?"

"Have you ever licked the cream from an oreo before you eat the actual cookie, Dave?" The bigger male nodded, confused. "I wanted to make sure the cream was worth losing the whole cookie."

Dave sighed and nodded, looking at his husband. "Was it worth it?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is I'd rather be with you than him!"

"Seb..."

"I know, David. I know it's over between us but I can't help but love you every day. Despite everything, the divorce, the war we're about to go through for the kids, despite it all... I still want you every night."

David tipped up Sebastian's chin and a long moment passed between them before Sebastian pressed a small kiss to David's chin. "I love you." He whispered and lifted his chin up before letting their lips brush. David smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too. And I'm so sorry for everything that's going to happen."

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 2

Sebastian wasn't wrong, no matter the amount of love that was passed between he and David, they signed the divorce papers the next week; the war truly had begun. Sebastian lost everything so instantaneously he felt lost and all he could think about was making it right. He had to learn how to communicate during sex. It was something he'd never done, he didn't know it wasn't normal until David told him.

Sebastian used to be a player, everyone knew it, no one denied it but something changed when David proposed. He became loyal, Sebastian Smythe became a one-man man. David thought it was just a quirk at first, the selective mutism during sex or even discussing it. Sebastian wouldn't talk, it wasn't until nearly a year into the marriage that he even bothered telling Sebastian he'd enjoy a bit more... verboseness during love making. So that was it; when things started to spiral downward. Two years in and they barely had sex, and when they did it wasn't as passionate as it began.

Three years and they didn't even sleep in the same bed most nights. It didn't mean their love was any less, it was just hard to be intimate when it felt like that was the one thing keeping you apart.

So here Sebastian Smythe stood, in front of Sleeping Beauty Inc. He sighed and went inside, smiling at the man he'd spoken to before. "Is he available?"

"Yes sir. He's ready for you."

Sebastian nodded and then looked down unsure what to say.

"Enjoy your night, Mr. Smythe." Sebastian nodded and entered the bedroom to the right of the counter, immediately going to the boys side. There was a small card sitting on the table. Kurt. His name was Kurt, it was a business card, the blond from before had one but Sebastian didn't bother to read it. It was a referral card, for when a customer referred someone both got 5 percent off the night bill. He smiled quietly then put the card back in the holder. He wouldn't share Kurt. Ever.

He turned the boy over, fluffing his pillows for him and gently laid him back. He began at his forehead, kissing the nearly invisible creases of worry. He kissed down over his eyelids and slid his hands over his chest, touching the most intimate places one doesn't think about.

His teeth press softly to his neck, his tongue sliding over his ear and he felt Kurt harden beneath him slowly as if he was having a good dream. Sebastian smiled and kissed the male, despite having no reaction. His lips moved gently over his and then slowly, so slowly began to strip.

He took his time with Kurt, rubbed every place he could on his body, making sure, even if he had been awake, he'd be comfortable. Sebastian kissed and nibbled and loved on Kurt for nearly thirty minutes before he slid his cock into him.

It was more pure than that, though. It was love making between two men who had never said a word to each other. It was bliss and harmony as Sebastian pushed in and out of Kurt's ass, angling to hit his prostate despite the fact Kurt was asleep, drugged contently.

Finally, Sebastian's eyes tightly shut, grunts just barely audible escaped his mouth as he finished inside Kurt and slid out, using a small towel from the bedside table to clean him up gently. He rearranged Kurt, making him look pristine and beautiful once more, laying on the bed like the actual sleeping beauty.

"Good night Princess." He whispered kissing him once more before redressing and walking out. He stopped by Charlie's station and smiled. "Have a good night." He tried to act suave but failed. He'd just fucked a sleeping male. Grand.

"Good night, Mr. Smythe." Charlie said and Sebastian walked through the doors to the outside of the building. He got in his car but froze when he saw a blond in the rear view mirror staring at a banner on the wall of the almost un-recognizable building. It was slate grey to hide the actual business. Quite like a brothel, it was just a business where they didn't advertise their models. The front said Sleeping Beauty Inc. But other than that, it's all very discreet.

The man tilted his head, looked at the car lot and then the door of the building before walking away. He frowned, pulling out of the lot slowly.


	4. Chapter 3

Sebastian read the papers over again and again and again. Just staring at the words and numbers and trying to make sense of them. He looked up at his lawyer, a kind woman who had redone the paperwork and sent it in. Considering it was David who had married into a rich relationship, Sebastian was the one cutting his losses. Not only did this mean he was losing his LA condo and his New York apartments, but he was losing half of his money as well.

The males eyes slid up to Davids who was sadly reading through the paperwork as well, a rough hand on his neck as if he was ashamed to be taking all of the American properties, leaving Sebastian with the European pieces. "Now, Mr. Smythe and Mr. Karofsky, you can clearly see here that the decision of placement of the two children, Annabeth and Liam Karofsky are not stated in the papers. That is to be decided by jury to indecision on the 13th of this month." Sebastian nodded quietly, knowing now that David had companies and ownership of homes in the states he was more likely to receive the children than Sebastian.

Sebastian signed the paperwork with approval from his lawyer and pushed it towards the negotiator and loosened his tie before kissing Davids cheek. "I'll see you on Monday."

David hugged him and whispered a muffled sorry into his shoulder before releasing him and Sebastian walked out of the room quickly afterward. He'd only made it as far as the restroom before tears fell down his cheeks, cascading as he rested his forehead on a bathroom stall wall. Clenched fists banged on the heavy metal as he sobbed, eyes slammed shut in frustration.

* * *

><p>"This court is now in session-"<p>

It was all a blur, every sentence slug between lawyer to lawyer, judge intervening. Sebastian was silent, often having to have questions repeated. He was zoned out as his two kids, his beautiful children sat at the end of the table, their input would be the deciding factor but it would be said behind closed doors without the parents there to hear it.

When it was all said and done the lawyer patted him on his back. "That was good." He was assured and then reassured over and over for the next half hour as the kids talked to the judge. David sat on a separate bench, possibly the first time since the divorce took place that Sebastian didn't feel connected to the man. Voluntary separation.

Suddenly the doors opened and the kids walked out, unsure where to stand or who to go to. The lawyers both walked into the room as David stood. "It's okay guys, you don't have to tell us okay?" David assured them just as Annabeth broke down, little tears sliding over her cheeks, not having like to say who she wanted to live with.

Sebastian held Liam against him as they waited for the lawyers. "It's okay guys, for now, we'll still all be together okay?" Sebastian said after a glance to his exhusband who nodded. Sebastian gave a small smile and held onto their children's hands, trying not to cry in front of them.


End file.
